marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295)
| CurrentAlias = X-Man | Aliases = Codenames: Shaman Names: Nate, Nate Grey, Nathan Grey, Nathan Summers Nicknames: Nate the Great, Washington Square's Golden Boy, Manhattan Marvel, Second Coming, Washington Square Miracle Worker, Designations: Mutant X, 19X Impersonations: Quentin Tarantino, Norman Osborn | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; ; partner of Madelyne Pryor; partner of Threnody; partner of Sentry; idol of Jam, Bux, Marita and Roust; ally of Havok's ; | Relatives = Earth-295: Nathaniel Essex (Sinister) (creator and adoptive grandfather, deceased); Jean Grey (Phoenix) (genetic donor mother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (genetic donor father, deceased); Forge (foster father/guardian, deceased); Forge mentioned as Nate's surrogate father Earth-616: Jean Grey (Phoenix) (alternate reality mother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (alternate reality father); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate timeline sister); Nathan Summers (Cable) (alternate timeline half-brother); Hope Summers (adopted niece); Threnody's newborn baby (possible child); Summers and Grey Family Tree (extended family); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Mutants HQ, San Francisco; Utopia; Loft in SoHo; Ancestral home of Summers Family in Anchorage, Alaska; Chateu in Montreux, Switzerland | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = Psionic energy usually emanates from his left eye. X-Gene insignia branded on his chest. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Protector of the Earth (Shaman), "Messiah", freedom fighter | Education = Self-taught | Origin = Mutant, created from the genetic material of Scott Summers and Jean Grey on an alternate Earth by Sinister. One time was a pseudo-vampire like Morbius. | PlaceOfBirth = Sinister's Orphanage, Omaha, Nebraska, Earth-295 | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man #1 | HistoryText = Age of Apocalypse Sinister, an underling of the High Lord Apocalypse, artificially created Nate from genetic material from Cyclops and Jean Grey. Sinister created Nate as the ultimate telepath and telekinetic, and hoped to use him in his own bid for power against Apocalypse . Nate aged to his teens rapidly. Cyclops, in his many subversive raids on Sinister's pens, helped Nate escape Sinister's hideout with neither man knowing his connection to the other. Nate wound up under the tutelage of Forge and several other mutant outcasts who, disguised as a theater troupe, tried to help humans. Forge became a father figure to young Nate. Forge began the long process of teaching Nate how to control his powers as well as the benefits of being a "good guy." Nate was cautioned about using his powers indiscriminately as it could allow Apocalypse to learn of his existence. Forge also warned Nate the his powers could one day ultimately burn him out. When Forge and his Outcasts stopped a train leading humans to a culling, Nate disobeyed Forge's orders and helped out. He saved a young mutant girl, Sonique. Nate convinced Forge to allow her to join them . Later, they came across the wandering traveler Essex, who was really Sinister following Nate's progress in disguise. Essex encouraged Nate rebel against Forge's teachings and to use his powers. Essex convinced the Outcasts to investigate one of Apocalypse's factories which Nate destroyed . The use of his powers alerted Apocalypse of his presence and he sent his minion Domino to either recruit Nate or kill him. Domino and her team tracked Nate and his friends and killed most of them. Nate used his powers to wipe Domino's mind. However, he was too late to stop Essex from slaying Forge . Sinister revealed himself to be Essex. After learning Sinister's true evil nature Nate seeming killed him . Still, Essex successfully convinced Nate to battle Apocalypse. Nate kissed Sonique goodbye and flew to Apocalypse's citadel in Manhattan. There, Nate met his genetic parents, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Nate and Jean instantly recognized that there was a bond between them due to their telepathy. Scott and Jean were leading a break-out of the slave pens and Nate hoped to catch up with them after he had eliminated Apocalypse. Nate made his move when the X-Men were waging their final desperate attempt to repair their unbalanced reality with the M'Kraan Crystal. In the final battle, Nate rescued Magneto, who recognized him a the boy Forge had once promised to send him one day. Nate battled Apocalypse's son Holocaust. Nate impaled Holocaust with a shard of the crystal. The resulting impact caused both of them to be shunted to the Earth-616 universe A New World Nate fell like a meteor in the Alps in Switzerland and his falling caused a powerful psi-wave, which affected telepaths like Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Psylocke and also was noticed by Blaquesmith. He unconsciously resurrected Madelyne Pryor, a clone of Jean Grey, in his subconscious attempt to reach out to his "mother." Pryor helped Nate adjust to this reality, but they were both separated soon after when she was lured away from Nate by Selene. Nate wandered the earth being contacted and confronted by many who would want to be his ally-- Professor X , Rogue , Moira MacTaggart , Mr. Sinister , Bishop , Havok's Brotherhood , and others. Nate began to find himself with the help of Sinister's old underling, Threnody and took refuge in New York. He believed Threnody to be dead, and also took up a firm friendship with Spider-Man. When Zero Tolerance troops attacked Xavier’s mansion in Westchester and downloaded Cerebro's files, Nate was telepathically alerted by Cable that he was the only one close enough to rescue the children of Jean's sister, Sara Grey, from the Prime Sentinels. Nate saved them and Roust and left Joey and Gailyn in the care of their grandparents, as the Sentinels were curious about the unidentified telepath and still searching for him. For the next weeks, Nate kept a low profile. One night, he went clubbing with the three girls - Jam, Bux and Marita - and many people recognized him from his performances in Central Park. Nate was asked to sing with the band and, surprisingly, he did quite well, though he never had been on stage before. However, the show was interrupted by the arrival of Jackknife, who was hunting down and killing every single person that Nate had contact with. Jackknife was actually Jack Cole, one of the many misfits belonging to the Abomination's group. During Nate’s battle with the Abomination, he accidentally unlocked Cole's latent psychic powers. Jack could not handle himself and became psychotic, blaming Nate for the voices in his head. Nate defeated the mentally imbalanced misfit when the police arrived. They asked him to surrender, but the crowd who witnessed the battle intervened, claiming that Nate was a hero. The next day, Jam lost an arm in a motorcycle crash. When Nate, Bux and Marita visited her in the Empire State Hospital, something strange happened. After touching Nate, Dr. Marcus Arlington III developed the ability to heal and Jam's arm was restored. The miracle boosted Nate’s popularity even more and Nate was now admired by hundreds of followers like some kind of messiah. Soon after Purple Man arrived. He used his powers and a few mercenaries to destroy Nate's popularity and claiming him as a terrorist. After Nate defeated Killgrave, he erased the memory of himself amongst all New Yorkers. Psi-Ops, Stryfe and Ness Together with his friend Spider-Man, Nate first met and fought Psi-Ops in New York City. Grey escaped to Switzerland where he met Maddie Pryor, and together they fought and defeated the Great Beasts. Using his precognition powers, Nate saw the future, where he fought this Stryfe, and destroyed the Earth. The Witness of these events was a member of the Hellbent's - Ness. Together they were able to prevent this future, and defeated Stryfe in Latveria with the assistance of Cable and Maddie. Soon after Grey, Pryor and Ness met again the Psi-Ops, and defeated them too. Nate traveled to London where he saved from suicide a young woman Colleen O'Shaugnessy. Newspapers called him the Second Coming, the divine Messiah, and cause of that he was attacked by Crusader. They fought and Blackwood was defeated. After that Nate returned to New York, and alongside with Emma Frost and Generation X he fought and defeated the Dark Beast and Gene Nation. Nate visited his "parents", Scott and Jean, who were at the time recuperating in Anchorage, Alaska. Together, they fought and defeated the Guardians of the M'Kraan Crystal - Modt and Jahf. The strength of the newly forged bonds between Nate and his “parents” was shown when, soon after, as the X-Men had been disbanded, Nate (alongside Archangel, Wolverine and Cable) was one of the few people Jean and Scott called for help, as they needed to defend the new race the Mannites from the mysterious "Death". Mysterio manipulated Nate to gain control of his powers. Berkhart create "Greyville" - the illusion world where Nate has an ideal life with his mother and older brother, his mentor, girlfriend and best friends Peter and Maddie. However, Nate was able to understand that the world around was just an illusion. He destroyed Greyville, found Mysterio and locked him in his own fantasies, where Berkhart gained control of Nate's powers and ruled the Earth. Threnody and their child Still not knowing what happened to Threnody, Nate would have been surprised by the events in New York over the past months. Shortly after her body had been brought to the morgue, the corpse rose and Threnody walked out. In her wake, several dead reanimated themselves too, following Threnody and chanting her name. She made her way to the loft that she and Nate had lived in and kept track of Nate's activities through the news. Over time, her appearance slightly changed as her belly grew from pregnancy. The father of her child was obviously Nate. Soon after Nate saved Thren from armies of zombies. She told him about her death, and her killer. She explained that her powers "fed" his energy, and this was the reason why he was getting weaker every minute with her. Nate said that he loved Melody, even if it killed him, but she escaped from him to take care of their child , which she did not tell Nate. Shaman of the Mutant Tribe Madelyne Pryor returned soon afterward, but she was manipulating Nate in his sleep and making him destroy things. She finally revealed that she was a "Madelyne Pryor" from another dimension and she needed him to do something for her. This "Maddie" showed Nate how to shift between parallel earths and they traveled to Earth-998. She planned to use him to destroy Asia, and finally take over the world, but Nate escaped. Jean sent Mr. Scratch and the Black Knights to search for him. Nate met his counterpart from Earth-2098, who told him that the Red Queen tried to use his powers, but failed, and began traveling to different realities, in search of the perfect weapon, a "working Nate Grey". But in all realities she found only a "defective" Nate- until she met X-Man. Together both Nates went to a hidden village. X-Man, under the guidance of the Shaman, used his powers to talk with Forge, who told them the truth about Queen Maddie. Immediately thereafter, the village was attacked by Scratch and the Black Knights. Scratch destroyed Forge's body, paralyzed X-Man, and almost strangled Shaman while the Knights killed all the villagers. Shaman used his powers to stabilize X-Man's power, gave him his X-Gene insignia and send him home to Earth-616. Realizing that his powers were now completely under his control, Nate returned to Earth-998, destroyed the Engines of God, and killed the Red Queen. After the defeat of this evil "Queen Jean", Nate set out to make a difference in the world. Nate became immensely powerful, and had few qualms about using his power to mete out justice to his fellow mutants. He then dealt with and stopped the madman Qabiri from destroying all the worlds on the Spiral. "Death" As a protector of the Earth Nate confronted the Harvester, an alien from the race of "farmers" who was sent to Earth 30 years ago to prepare the planet for harvesting. His race insinuated their genetic code into all living cells on the planet at the dawn of life and patiently watched the evolution of life for millions of years. Thirty years ago they finally decided to harvest their "ripe crop". Since Nate wasn't suitable for them, he transformed his body into energy and merged himself with the Harvester. He then spread both of them over the cells of every living thing across the globe, "poisoning" the "crop" and making it unsuitable for harvesting. Return Nate returned a few months later, in a small town, where his presence caused several of the inhabitants to dream-walk and continuously repeat "I'm an X-Man." Norman Osborn sent his team of X-Men, consisting of Mimic, Weapon Omega, Dark Beast and Mystique, to investigate and to raise public opinion. Both Mimic and Omega were overwhelmed by Nathan's energies and went on a rampage leaving Mystique and Dark Beast alone with a patient that they were examining. Shortly Nathan once more took physical form, much to Beast's shock and horror, believing Mystique to be his mother Jean Grey, since she had taken her form. Nate angrily attacked Beast but didn't realize that Jean was actually Mystique, who managed to distract him long enough in order to save Dark Beast's life. Following the incident; Osborn tasked his X-Men to hunt down and possibly capture Nate for experimentation and to feed Weapon Omega. Osborn's X-Men contacted H.A.M.M.E.R.'s PSI-division (which had taken a cult like appearance); the PSI-Division managed to contact Nate only for him to absorb most of their psychic energies and learn what had happened to the world and to the mutant race in his absence. He angrily demanded to know what Osborn's X-Men, (presumably) had done. Nate attacked Avengers Tower. After defeating Venom and incapacitating Sentry with stories of their past friendship, he battled both Osborn's Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men. He seemingly died after his defeat, but it was just a ploy to possess Norman Osborn's mind. The only one aware of the ruse was Mystique, due to her psychic defenses. She wanted Nate to free her of Osborn's control or she would reveal him to the others. However, Nate intended to restore the world to the way it was. He planned on showing the X-Men that they didn't have to feel trapped on Utopia or that the Avengers could be at their former glory. However, he was fighting a hard battle against Osborn, whose will was strong enough to match his own. He also demanded that Mystique try redeeming herself. Mystique later recruited the rest of the Dark X-Men to enter and explore Osborn's mind. While fighting Osborn, he finds the Green Goblin personality buried in Osborn's mind. The battle with Nate weakened the inner defenses restraining the Green Goblin. With the Green Goblin free, Osborn was vulnerable against Nate's attacks while he fought the Green Goblin. With the Dark X-Men still in Osborn's mind and the Green Goblin free to attack Osborn and the Dark X-Men, Nate's plan was coming together perfectly. After a brief battle between the Green Goblin and the Dark X-Men, Nate was defeated when Green Goblin forced Mimic to replicate Omega's powers, turning the pair into a powerful siphon that drained Nate's energies. Now returned to the physical world, a powerless Nate was tortured in front of the Dark X-Men as an example to them, after which Norman asked him if he had any last words before he was "used as coal" in Dark Beast's Omega Machine, but a gloating Norman cut off Nate before he had a chance to finish speaking. Nate was taken away to the machine. After the fall of Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., many prisoners were freed, including Sugar Man. Once Sugar Man was freed he found unconscious X-Man connected to the Omega Machine. Sugar Man made some modifications to the Omega Machine to use X-Man's powers to open portals to other dimensions. Meanwhile, Cyclops sent a team to find him. Cypher discovered the Sugar Man's secret base in New York, and the New Mutants defeated Sugar Man and his New Mutates, and rescued X-Man. However, X-Man's powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. He was then taken to Utopia for recovery, where Cyclops started to build a relationship with him. New Mutants Despite his diminished powers, X-Man joined the New Mutants squad. While still dealing with the loss of his immense powers, Hope Summers and X-Man had a heart to heart conversation and training session in the Danger Room. After the Schism, Nate chose to take his father's side but didn't remain on Utopia. He went along with the New Mutants to 1128 Mission Street in San Francisco. | Powers = X-Man was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, until recently, when his powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. After this, his only remaining power was: * Residual Telekinesis: Nate only has some residual telekinesis left of his powers. He can still move large boxes with exertion, but has difficulty multitasking with the telepathy. He later gain control to multitask with his telekinesis in order to fight and hold a conversation at the same time. ** Telekinetic blast: Working out his telekinesis and focusing it, he is able to produce small but powerful blast, X-shaped. * Telepathy: During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Nate had sufficient telepathic power to take control of a velociraptor in the Savage Land and direct it to attack Hank Pym. He was classified as an Omega Level Mutant, the Psi of the First Order, the Alpha-Psi, and an Omega Level Threat. He was described as the most powerful telepath and most powerful telekinetic, as the ultimate telekinetic with a doomsday weapon for a mind, as ultimate mutant, with powers far beyond those of any mortal man, as an empathic engine, a living battery of power driven by the emotions of those around him, as a virtual furnace of raw raging psionic forces, as the most powerful psionic in any reality, as near omnipotent, and as a living god. As he grew, he possessed enough power that he could destroy entire worlds if he wished. Even a small trace of his powers led to almost instantaneous overload of Omega and Mimic. His power is such that upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rivaled that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey even though at that time he just started to learn how to use his powers. It was also stated that he can fight on par with the Sentry. His former powers included: Psionic Entity: After Nate transformed his body into energy and dissolved it into every living creature on the Earth, his consciousness actually continued to exist on the Astral Plane, evolving into the psionic being and no longer restricted by the boundaries of the physical world. * Immortality / Physical Reconstitution: Nate later learned to rebuild his body from psionic energy, and also to reverse the process, thereby effectively becoming immortal, because his consciousness continued to exist on the Astral Plane and thus he can easily create another body for himself if needed. ** Self-Detonation: He can explode his body by reversing it back into psi-energy. * Physical Possession: Along with learning to rebuild his physical form, X-Man's heightened state of existence has allowed him to possess people. While possessing someone, he can explore their mind from the inside. It is possible that if he possesses a mutant, he can use their powers along with his own. Psionic Energy Manipulation: Nate was able to manipulate psionic energy itself for various purposes. * Psionic Energy Absorption: He was capable to absorb psionic energy from other living beings, and use it to amplify himself. He was able to almost instantly siphon psionic energy of a few dozens psychics without any effort, that deprived them all unconsciousness and left on the brink of death. * Psionic Energy Solidification: He was able to make psionic energy solid and shape it to any suitable form. ** Astral Projection Materialization: He was able pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world making them semi-solid. ** Psionic Armor: He was able to form the psi-armor around himself, that greatly increase his strength and durability. While armored he was able to counter-force the Holocaust's strength, push the Hulk miles away with just one punch, and withstand grip strength of Thanos. He also was able to form psionic armor around other person. ** Psionic Energy Materialization: He was able to create a perfect replicas of normal matter by refining the psionic energy. He created a psionic construct of the arm for Jam, that looked, felt and worked as a real arm; a copy was so perfect that even a professional doctor could not determine that it wasn't real. These psionic constructs are independent from Nate and continued to exist even without any support from him, they cease to exist only if Nate decides so. *** Psionic Body: He later vastly improved this power and was able to create entire human body out of psi-energy, that even has consciousness, memories and temper of original person. After his return he created a few such bodies for himself, including current one. Astral Plane Tap: Ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy (even down to the molecular level) and up to a potentially unlimited scale. * Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. Telepathy: He possessed telepathy of the first order and was unmatched by any. His telepathy proved great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. He himself said, that telepathy is his sixth sense and the most improtant one. * Telepathic Defense: He can use telepathy in a number of defensive ways. Nate was able to mask himself and his abilities from being detected. His telepathy was so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, his powers enabled him to easily block and even overcome powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier. He was even able to hide his mind from Cerebro, which is impossible for even the strongest mutants to accomplish. His telepathic defense was so impervious, that even protected him from being affected by Sentry's powers, as he was apparently the only person on the planet who kept his memories about Sentry, when entire world was forced to forget about him. He also was able to psionically conceal his own life-signs, to convince everyone around and even high-tech equipment of the Psi-Ops' agents that he was dead. * Telepathic Illusions: Nate was able to create realistic illusions, that cause people to see and experience events, that do not occur in reality. ** Telepathic Camouflage: Illusions also help him disguise himself and other people, by altering his appearance to those around him. * Mind Control: Nate was capable to override people's will, and telepathically control theirs thoughts and actions. ** Suggestion: Sometimes he was able to command people just by simple verbal suggestion. ** Psychosomatic Suggestion: He was able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of others, which causes a corresponding physical response of the body. He was able to instant freeze Venom, just by reminding him, that it is happened to him in the past. ** Mental Paralysis: He was able to "brain-freeze" people, effectively stopping their physical and mental activity for a while. * Memory Manipulation: ** Memory Reading: He was able to read memories of those around him, and/or project himself into person's memories to explore it from inside. ** Memory Erasure: At first he was capable to instantly erase days old memories about himself from the minds of a dozen people. Later he developed this power to a frightening level, and was able to simulationusly manipulate minds of more then 7 million citizens of New York, erasing every memory about him and his life in New York. ** Memory Implantation: He was able to place psychic implants in the minds of others, that replaced their memories with a false ones. He could also make these implants deadly, so that if they were removed the person would die. ** Memory Projection: He was able to project someone's memories in order to be visually seen. ** Memory Recall: He was able to remind people of the memories, that they forgot. *** Memory Overload: He was able to flood the minds of others with traumatic memories of their past, which overloaded their consciousness, and emptify the mind and soul, placing a person into coma-like state. * Psi-Link: He was able to create permanent mental link with other person which allow them to share thoughts, memories and emotions, and sense whereabouts of one another. * Intuitive Multilingual: Capable of intuitively translate and learn new languages. * Psychometry: Could read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. By touching the object Nate was able to see past events, that happened with this object and around it, days and even decades ago. Sometimes he needn't even touch any object, only enter the room to see what happened there many years ago. * Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. * Precognition: Nate was also a powerful precog. Once he saw the future, where he fought this Stryfe, and destroyed the Earth. But by using knowledge of the future, he was able to prevent it. Nate possibly used his precognition powers to concoct his plan against Norman Osborn. X-Man's precognition works by displacing himself into a time-stream that shows every version of every future. X-Man claims he has over 300 ways to see the future. X-Man's precognition can also be considered time manipulation because he enters a different time-stream. * Power Bestowal: Nate could grant superhuman powers to others as he did with Marcus Arlington III. * Power Amplification: He could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. Immense Telekinesis: Previously Nate was capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular and even subatomic level. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around. He could disassemble and reassemble complex devices within minutes. On larger scale, Nate could levitate great weights, but his upper limit remained undisclosed. He was able to crush the entire city of Quito in Ecuador, in just a few moments, in his sleep. His control and power was so great and finely tuned, that instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics, he just curved the shock-wave and shrapnel around him. He could also use his telekinesis to bend light around his body and become invisible. * Flight: By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. * Force Fields: Nate was able to create protective force shields that could protect from even the most powerful attacks. There did not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of his telekinetic fields. * Telekinetic Holograms: His mental fine motor skills were so acute that he could mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. * Concussive Blasts: Could project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. His telekinetic blasts were possibly the strongest on earth, strong enough to punch through solid steel. ** Telekinetic Flare: He also was able to create devastating omni-directional blasts of energy, powerful enough to instantly blow up a truck and entire buildings, and even to destroy special house, created by Cable to withstand any and all attacks. One of his strongest flares created a huge rift in the ground a few miles in size. * Intangibility: Could phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. * Energy Manipulation: Nate was able to telekinetically manipulate various types of the energy from electromagnetic spectrum. ** Electromagnetic Pulses: He can use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate electromagnetic pulses that disrupt electronics. He can channel enough energy to generate so devastating electromagnetic pulse, that it affects an area of a few miles in size, and leave behind residual electromagnetic charge, powerful enough to disrupt electronics even a few hours later. ** Electric Blasts: He also can channel the magnetic field of the planet into directed discharges of high-voltage energy from his body, and possibly even lightning. ** Light Manipulation: He was able to bend the lasers around himself. *** Flash Light: Nate was able to create flash of light, powerful enough to blind group of people for a short time. *** Invisibility: Nate can telekinetically deflect light around himself, to become invisible. *** Light Camouflage: He was able to alter his appearance, by reflecting the light around himself. * Gravity Manipulation: Nate was able to manipulate gravitational field of the planet. He was able to negate gravity even on very huge objects, and said himself that it doesn't pose any challenge for him. He also was able to isolate gravity field around certain object or person, and since the objects are held on the surface of the planet by the gravitational field, while the planet is constantly moving in space, once the gravitational field is removed, the objects will be immediately left outside the planet. * Teleportation: X-Man even learned that he could use his telekinesis to transport himself and other people to any location, and also was able to remotely teleport objects. ** Interdimensional Teleportation: He also was able to travel into other dimensions and realities, and even capable to bend and destroy the dimensional barriers that separate dimension and relitites from one to another. * Healing: He could heal himself and others. Chronokinesis: Nate was able to manipulate the time itself, to achieve various effects: * Temporal Stasis: He was able to stop or at least seriously slow down time in a specific area. * Time Travel: He was able to travel in time to the past and the future. * Stepping out of Timestream: After his return, he was able to step out of time, and enter the "Planck Length" between moments. Within it he was able to see the timestream, past and present events and future possibilities, and manipulate it. Reality Warping: Upon his return, Nate Grey has demonstrated reality warping abilities. While being trapped in the Omega Machine Nate was psionically warping reality which caused the New Mutants great confusion when attempting disclose his location. Moreover after his discovery by the New Mutants the government officials constantly identified him as a reality warping mutant. To what degree his abilities extend is unknown. * Reality Warp Immunity: Nate was able to see through reality, warped by such powerful beings as Jahf and Modt. Pseudo-Vampirism: Nate somehow was infected by Morbius, and has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire. In this form he had red eyes, fangs and claws, and possibly possessed other vampiric powers like Morbius. Nate eventually cured himself of his vampirism, though how he was able to do this is unknown. According to Spider-Man, Nate either isolated and destroyed the vampirism virus with his telekinesis or just learned to live with it. Phoenix Force (potential avatar): According to the Shi'ar the carriers of the Grey Genome, as well as Omega Level Mutants and telepaths, all have the potential to bond with the Phoenix Force. Nate satisfies all three criteria, that makes him a possible Phoenix Avatar. His former strength was also comparable to the Phoenix , and he was once surrounded by an aura similar to the Phoenix raptor. }} | Abilities = Charisma: Nate possess natural charm and charisma, that easily attracts people to him to such an extent, that it impressed even Purple Man. Meticulous Mind: Although Nate has relatively little combat experience, he, however, is very observant and easily able to analyze his enemies and find their weaknesses. He often find creative ways to use his abilities even in extreme circumstances, and on the verge of death. Even in situations when his abilities were blocked, he repeatedly found ways around. Even when he was just a child he already was able to easily overcome, or rather completely ignore psi-blocks placed by Sinister specifically to block Nate's powers. Later he without much effort overcome psi-dampers developed by the Shi'ar Empire, who thoroughly investigated his abilities beforehand. | Strength = Nate Grey possessed the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. When using telekinesis he was able to lift incredible amounts of weight.www.marveldirectory.com | Weaknesses = Genetic Time Bomb (Formerly): After testing Nate's power levels, Sinister was so frightened, that he encoded special sub-program into Nate's D.N.A. that was supposed to eventually kill him. Dr. Moira MacTaggert later conducted a study of Nate's body and came to conclusion that he is unlikely to survive up to 21 years. His powers were slowly killing him, until his counterpart gave him his X-Gene insignia, created by Red Queen to stabilize his powers. Overconfidence: Nate is very confident in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. His overconfidence also led to the fact that he loosening his defense against the Red Queen, allowing her to take control over his mind and body. Mind's Interconnection: His bio-signature and psi-signature are almost identical to Cable’s, so their minds are interconnected, causing them great pain and spontaneous exchange of memories, when they in close proximity to each other. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Warlock | Weapons = | Notes = Enemies * Apocalypse * Sinister * Holocaust * Psi-Ops * Red Queen * Qabiri * Harvester * Norman Osborn Love Interests * Dani Moonstar * Sonique * Madelyne Pryor * Threnody | Trivia = * X-Man, Blink, and Morph were originally supposed to be a team of X-Men by themselves, but it was later changed, and therefore never followed upon. Soon the series was created, and continued instead. * According to Charles Xavier, Nate was about 17 years old when he came to Earth-616. * He was named by Sinister, in honor of himself and Jean Grey. However, when Nate escaped from Sinister's laboratory, he knew himself only as "Nate". Ironically, he adopted surname "Grey" also in honor of Jean, after their meeting, even though he didn't know that they are relatives. | Marvel = X-Man | Wikipedia = Nate Grey | Links = * The X-Man Homepage * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... X-Man * Marvel Directory }} Category:Tattoos Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Utopians Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Alpha Psi Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Clones of Scott Summers Category:Clones of Jean Grey Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Essex Family Category:Forge's Family Category:Astral Projection Category:Chronokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Form Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Invisibility Category:Intuitives Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Multilingual Category:Phoenix Force Category:Photokinesis Category:Possession Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Precogs Category:Psionic Entities Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Psychometry Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Self Detonation